


Maps

by Meero94



Series: Love At Sea [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pirate!Connor, Pirates, Pirates!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a lonely pirate on Valentine's Day wasn't fun but Connor had just the right distraction on mind and the handsome man for it.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Written for valentinescoliver </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely monicashipscoliver prompted me "X marks the spot!" for the valentinescoliver challenge and I made that into a Pirates!AU. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I apologize in advance for any butchering of the Pirates' language/setting, I swear I tried!

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up the moment he heard Connor’s request.

“You can’t be serious,” The scribe announced with a shake of his head. “Both you and I know that you don’t need me out there, Connor. You’re amongst Keating’s best sailors, you can hold your own in a fight and you can definitely read a map.”

“Aye, princeling, that’s all true and well but I’m not asking you to defend my honor or lead us there. Just to keep me company along the way.” Connor assured with his most disarming smile on display but Oliver remained a tough crowd. He raised his eyebrows again skeptically and continued to scribble in his journal, which prompted Connor to add, “You can also read a map far better than I can.”

“If it’s maps you’re worried about then ask Gibbins or Castillo. They have more experience with this than I.” Oliver sighed, his lips twitching when Connor pouted at the response. “I’m no pirate, Connor, just a scribe. That was the deal from the start; no stealing and no fighting for me.”

“You’re able to kick half of the men and women on this ship into oblivion,” Connor protested.

“That,” Oliver pointed out with a grin. “Is beside the point. Why can’t you ask anyone else to accompany you, at any rate?”

“It’s that fucking time of the year again.” Connor muttered. He hated the Romans and their ridiculous traditions. Who needed a day to celebrate love and its glory when you could hit yourself with the hilt of a sword and feel the same way. Love was just one big flower scented, silken lined bile of shit and Connor didn’t believe in it for a second. Or so he kept telling anyone who’d listen. “Most people I tolerate are either celebrating it or drinking themselves into a stupor _because_ of it. The rest I can’t take to shore because I might strangle them and burn the bodies, and the Captain won’t be pleased with that.”

“And you won’t strangle me if I go with you?” Oliver asked with a small smile, his eyes flitting momentarily to Connor’s and then back to his parchment. They had been at this game for over a year; the one where Connor tried his advances at Oliver but didn’t push too hard, and Oliver played along with hesitant smiles and occasional blushes. Connor equally hated and loved their little arrangement.

“No,” Connor shrugged, a hint of warmth coloring his cheeks. “You’re one of the few ones I tolerate. I might even like you, actually. Just a little.”

“Just a little,” Oliver repeated with an evident smile. His eyes had the same fire in them as the first day Connor met him, back when Oliver wore the colors of noblemen and had his hands tied in robes, but the fire that burned then was of hatred and mistrust whereas now it shone with something softer. Oliver still had that passion Connor appreciated _,_ except that his features turned soft when he looked at Connor and his eyes held the light of mischief rather than stifling suspicion. “Fine then if my company might save a few lives then far be it from me to pass up the opportunity. Wouldn’t want the Captain having your head either.”

“It’s a gorgeous head, me beauty,” Connor offered back, doing his best to suppress a triumphant grin. “It’d be a damn waste.”

“Indeed. And stop calling me that.” Oliver responded.

Without looking up to see Connor’s pleased expression, Oliver reached out for the map laid out atop his desk and studied it for a heartbeat. “Where are we headed?”

“X marks the spot!” Connor answered cheerfully.

 Fuck St. Valentine and his alleged day of love, Connor had far better things to celebrate and they included a handsome man and a trip to land –even if neither of those things loved him back, he’d damn well enjoy having them for the day.

***

“I still think this is not the best idea,” Oliver grumbled as they made their way through the forest. He had two daggers on him, upon Connor’s insistence, and a wine red tonic that did curious things to Connor’s heartbeat. The lighting in the place made him look better as well, and the pirate had to grit his teeth a few times to remind himself of what they were here for. “I’m not equipped for this kind of job.”

“It’s not a job, Oliver. We’re just finding a man who will provide us some supplies –most of which aren’t even stolen.” Connor rolled his eyes. The downsides of being a runaway highborn was that his moral compass was nonexistent, whereas Oliver, the son of a peasant who had to dig his way out through blood and sweat, disapproved of Connor’s methods and often criticized the outcome. Still he stayed and even begrudgingly admitted that as far as pirates went; Keating’s crew were the more tolerable type, in that they only took what they needed and gave the rest to the poor. It wasn’t ideal but they weren’t the worst, nor did they ever harm anyone unless faced with no other choice.

“Always a relief to know that not _everything_ we have once belonged to someone else.” The other man said dryly, nose stuck in the map. “This way. We’re almost there.”

“Good. Will you stop being grumpy once we get you something to eat?” Connor smiled then heaved a sigh when Oliver glared at him. “I’ll _pay_ for the food if it makes you happy.”

“It does,” Oliver assured him, a brilliant smile taking over his features.

Connor tried to blame his flush on the rising heat.

***

“That went well,” Connor said in ways of conversation. They were sitting at a small diner in the town square, their table placed outside and in sight of the ongoing celebrations. “Now all we have to do is send Millstone and a few men to get the cargo –and you’re not listening to a word I’m saying.”

“Hmm? Apologies.” Oliver’s smile had a sheepish quality to it as he spoke. “I’ve always admired people on this day; they’re looser, more at ease with one another. They dance freely, love loudly. It’s… nice.”

“ _Nice_ ,” Connor smiled into his food. He couldn’t look up for fear of giving away his fondness, so he shrugged instead and sipped at his soup. “I suppose it is when you have someone to share it with. Otherwise it’s a grim reminder of how the world moves while you stand there in static.”

“You’re never in static, Connor, you’re one of the most lively people I know. And it’s not as if you can’t get anyone your heart is set on if you wanted.” Oliver muttered the last part then busied himself with his own food, a faint flush covering his cheeks.

 _Could it be?_ Connor thought with a start.

“You don’t mean that,” He said out loud.

“Sure I do.” Oliver countered.

“Then tell me, how do I go about _courting_ someone?” Connor questioned, smirking at Oliver’s narrowed eyes. Of course, being a high born, Connor didn’t need the instructions nor did he believe Oliver would answer him. Still he wanted to see where this conversation could lead.

However, to Connor’s surprise, Oliver squared his shoulders back and started ticking things on his fingers.

“First of all you must show them your interest. Flirt or sweet talk them. Which, I suppose, you already do plenty of.” He stated, his lips twitching at Connor’s indignant look. “Second you must buy them lunch or dinner, whatever works best. You take them places, treat them well, maybe buy them a gift occasionally and –oh.”

Realization was a cruel mistress when she finally dawned on someone. Oliver’s eyes widened in understanding and his cheeks turned into a crimson red. He stared at Connor for a few seconds then spoke in a whisper.

“You bought me a rose just the other week. With your money. And you always ask me to go places with you, like today,” Oliver spoke as if to himself. “I mean, the flirting I noticed. How could I not. But you do that with everyone and I just assumed –“ Oliver chewed at his lips while Connor patiently waited. He glanced at Oliver but couldn’t meet his eyes, his breath held in anticipation. “I assumed it was how you spoke to everyone, except you don’t spend as much time with the rest, do you? You don’t give them flowers or ask them to accompany you or –“

“Buy them dinner?” Connor finished for him with a small smile. “No, I don’t. I also don’t get the urge to kiss them every time they open their mouth to complain about rules and moralities. Nor do I make a habit of staying on deck for hours after lights out to watch the stars with anyone else. That’s just you.”

“I thought you couldn’t possibly… but –” Oliver cleared his throat. “I mean it’s safe to say, that you’ve been courting me?”

“Only for the past year or so but it’s great of you to notice.” Connor answered with a nervous laugh. He tried to keep his emotions in check but couldn’t help it because this right here was scarier than anything he had ever done before. It was more terrifying than that one time he witnessed Sam Keating’s death on the hands of his wife, or the other time a Sea Marshal almost caught him. “So any, um, thing you’d like to say now?”

“Yes,” Oliver breathed out, his soft smile putting Connor’s worries to rest and his brown eyes warm with promise. “I’d very much like to kiss you if that’s alright.”

“More than,” Connor grinned, the words bursting out in such excitement that Oliver threw his head back and laughed.

The sound of Oliver’s laughter blended in with the music surrounding them, his bright eyes washing over Connor’s skin like the glow of a fire.  When their lips finally touched, across the table and to the cheers of some patrons, Connor decided that love wasn’t so bad after all.

In fact, it might just be the best thing to ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written a long-ass prequel to this story, explaining how Connor and Oliver met and how they became friends eventually. It's hidden in my drafts for the time being and I might publish it as a part of a series with this story if anyone's interested, just let me know that you guys want to read it. Not that I'd blame you if you don't. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are most appreciated. 
> 
> P.S: You can find me on sulkybbarnes on tumblr where I post more regularly than I do here.


End file.
